


Distracting and Unobtainable

by Merfilly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is a firm distraction to Speedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting and Unobtainable

He can feel the hot breath on the back of his neck, with its tightly controlled rhythm. He draws up the bow, the energy arrow ready to do damage. He concentrates, trying to block out the distraction of that breath, and lets loose with the bow. His arrow streaks forward, and finds the mark, perfectly obliterating the machine Mallah had been guarding. The boy behind him lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tight.

“Great shot, Speedy,” Robin congratulates. The archer bites back his remark, leaving it unsaid.

(You could reward me later.) Instead, he moves on with the mission.


End file.
